Ghostron
Ghostron (ゴーストロン Gōsutoron) is a dinosaur kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ghostron isn't the best fighter around and is prone to getting beaten up often, so he will often do his best to ally with some other stronger monsters to protect himself. When threatened he will at first act confused and scared, but has no qualms about attacking others. History Debut: Aliens vs. Rock Monsters vs. Dinosaurs Ghostron first appeared in RP when he showed up in Colorado to help out Gorbagos take down Vernonn. Ghostron appeared and grabbed Vernonn by the arms, making sure he wouldn't escape. Gorbagos then proceeded to beat down on Vernonn, punching at him repeatedly and shooting fireballs at him. Ghostron then swung Vernonn around and flung him against a rocky wall. However before Ghostron and Gorbagos could finish him off, Gomora II then came in and fired his missiles at Vernonn, blowing him up and stealing their "kill". Ghostron and Gorbagos got enraged and then fought off Gomora II due to him stealing their kill. The three fought each other off for some time, before then Zagaraus then appeared and joined in on the fight. Now it was Gomora II and Zagaraus vs. Ghostron and Gorbagos. THEN Gamoni and Garbage Monster also joined in on the fight, making it an even bigger brawl. Ghostron fired his Heat Beam at Gamoni and Zagaraus, to which the former whipped at him and Zagaraus and Zagaraus threw a rock at Ghostron, sending Ghostron rolling over. When Kingsaurus III appeared, Ghostron instantly took action and fired his heat beam at him. Kingsaurus III then used his force-field to avoid damage, after which he then fired his red energy beam against Ghostron, hitting him and causing him to roll over. Kingsaurus III then charged at him with his horns, to which then Ghostron then rushed up and barely avoided, then swinging his tail against Kingsaurus III like a whip. Kingsaurus III then bit his tail, causing Ghostron to yell in pain and fire his heat beam around. Soon afterwards, Ghostron was freed, to which he then fought off Gamoni, firing his heat beam at her. Gamoni and Ghostron then wrestled each other, with Gamoni firing her plasma beam against him. As they fought some more, Gamoni fired her spikes at Ghostron, giving Ghostron immense pain. When Neo Gorosaurus arrived and kicked Garbage Monster up into the air, Ghostron moved out of the way along with the other monsters. Neo Gorosaurus then came in and drop kicked at Ghostron, hitting him hard. Neo Gorosaurus proceeded to beat down on Ghostron, before then biting him in the arms and then tossing him at Zagaraus. Ghostron and Zagaraus then collided into each other, taking them both out of the fight. Abilities * Heat Beam: Ghostron can fire a medium-strength beam of heat from his mouth. Weaknesses * Away Vision: Ghostron cannot see anything, even explosions, when they are 20-100 meters away from him. However the monster reacts to sound easily. Trivia * Ghostron's suit is a remodeled Arstron suit. ** Certain book sources claim that Ghostron is the younger sibling to Arstron, possibly for this reason. This fact has not been proven by any other means. * Ghostron communicates primarily through grunting and growling when content or unprovoked, but will utter a squealing roar when angered, injured or in battle. * Ghostron is among the most passive/naive monsters in the Return of Ultraman and the Ultra series as whole, refusing to fight and preferring to escape if given the chance. * Ghostron was mentioned in Episode 29 of Ultraman 80 and compared to Kyasshi, being noted as a "very aggressive carnivore" despite the fact this was nowhere near the truth. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)